1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of printing on record members such as tickets, tags, labels and other printable media.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,503; U.S. Patent 5,462,909; U.S. Patent 5,561,500; U.S. Patent 5,570,451; U.S. Patent 5,592,262; U.S. Patent 5,748,204; EP 0 361 780B1; EP 0 782 929B1; and EP 0 928 698B1.
It is known to print data on record members in a web in a printer, wherein a marking pen of a selected color mounted in the printer and held against the web marks a color stripe along the entire length of the web as the web moves through the printer.
Prior to the present invention, the retail industry supplied record members made from rolls of different color stock or record members preprinted with different colored stripes or indicia thereon. However, this required a large inventory of supply rolls of the various colors and also the supply roll in the printer had to be changed for printing the record members with different color stock or colored stripes. This was an extremely cumbersome and expensive operation for the retailer.